This invention relates to a photographing number change-over device for a two lens camera having two photographing lenses each provided with a shutter and capable of simultaneously photographing two pictures on a film.
There have been cameras capable of simultaneously photographing two portraits required for various kinds of licenses, certificates and the like as shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a camera body 1 comprises two chambers therein formed by equally dividing its inside by a partition wall. Each of the chambers is provided with a photographing lens 2 and a shutter (not shown). Upon actuating a release button 3, the two shutters are simultaneously opened and closed to photograph the same two pictures on an instant film 5 received in a film holder 4 as shown in FIG. 2.
With such a conventional two lens camera, two pictures are simultaneously obtained by one photographing operation. Therefore, even if it is desired to photograph two single pictures different in look or emotional expression by two photographing operations, two same pictures of two kinds are usually obtained on two films by two photographing operations, although it is clearly superfluous.
In this case, it is possible to avoid such a superfluity by covering one photographing lens by a lens cap which is removed from the lens after one photographing operation and set on the other lens for the other photographing operation. However, the operation of the lens cap is very troublesome, and there is a risk of double exposure if the lens cap is not exchanged so that it involves many problems in actual use.
A photographing number change-over device for a four lens camera has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-9,330 corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 81,099, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,537. This disclosed change-over device provides an effective solution for problems in the four lens camera. However, this solution could not be applicable to the two lens camera concerning the present application owing to the inherent difference in construction between the two and four lens cameras. Therefore, an improved photographing number change-over device has been expected for many years.